A Play on Light and Shadow
by SammyQuill
Summary: Various hundred word drabbles set in A Song of Ice and Fire universe, all characters, all ratings, all themes. Lannisters and angst inside, proceed with caution.
1. Reflected in your eyes

**Disclaimer:** Ice and Fire belong to His Lordship, GRRM, the first of his name, Warden of the Fantasy Genre, Protector of Good Plots and King of Brilliant Characterization. I am a mere tavern wench begging his pardons and playing with his creations. May the seven forgive me any accidental discourtesy towards him.

**Author's Rant:** Yep, it's that time again, I've discovered a new fandom and am trying my hand at drabbles. Feel free to leave feedback even if it is to tell me how awful I am. As with drabbles, no beta was harmed in the making and all resulting errors are of my own doing.

* * *

><p>He likes watching her.<p>

Of course he looks at her all the time. When she combs out her hair, when she ties silk sashes around her dresses, when she slips her feet into sandals. He looks at her about a hundred times a day but the only time he likes watching her is when she's asleep. When her eyes are closed and a peaceful expression graces her face. When her brow is free of all tainting emotion.

When the moon turns her gold locks silvery and her pale skin luminescent, that's when Jaime likes watching her from the darkened windowsill.

* * *

><p>It didn't take young Tyrion long to understand that people didn't like looking directly at him – or looking down at him as the case may be. And growing up, he made sure that it was because he was a Lannister of Casterly Rock and it scared them to look down at him than because they pitied his dwarfish existence. With his wit as his weapon and his appearances honed to strike fear rather than pity, Tyrion Lannister made an image – one even his father might have been proud of had be not been Lord Tywin Lannister.<p>

He was proud, regardless.

* * *

><p>Cersei Lannister and her hand mirror had always been close. Ever since she had realized that being Jaime's twin did not necessarily entitle her to the same privileges as her brother, she had started learning the arts of feminine warfare. And her hand mirror had been her closest ally, both sword and shield.<p>

As the Queen Regent looks into her hand mirror now, her green eyes reflected enchantingly back at her, her lips curl into a soft smile. Her weapon is far stronger than any lance, mace or spear. And loyal only to her. It would never show another's face.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> May the Lord of the Light guide you to the review button. XD


	2. For when the dead have died

**AN:** A gift drabble offered generously to House Targeryen from the Lannisters of Casterly Rock at westerosorting on LJ. They wanted Bloodraven/Shiera Seastar.

* * *

><p>He never wanted to live forever. He thought a star would be enough for one lifetime.<p>

They said she was beautiful, they were wrong of course. "Beautiful" was an insult to the divine being that had graced his life, that had granted him prolonged existence and shared her fiery warmth with him. For someone made of moonlight, she glowed with heat – enough to even sustain a man long dead, a raven still living.

He had never wanted immortality, crowns or spells but he had been too weak to refuse her. And if it brought pain, it was still from her.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> *is slowly falling in love with this ship...*


	3. When we faced each other

**AN:** Written to the theme of "rivalry" at Valyrian_Forged on LJ.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, you can't take her!" Ser Harys hollered as the sellsword dragged the girl, only half dressed by the arm. "I found her, she's mine!'<p>

"She's a whore!" the impromptu abductor pointed out. "She'll go to whoever gives her coin."

"Much like yourself," the knight shouted angrily at the sellsword retreating back. He fully expected his words to have no affect on the man but the unkempt creature dragging the barely dressed woman out paused on his way with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, that's true," the man agreed. "Only difference is, I'm openly saying it."

* * *

><p>"Really your Grace, she's just a girl. Your good mother needs a woman in her bed, not a shy maiden who won't know how to subdue a lioness in heat."<p>

"What do you mean, Lady Taena. I know you would never presume to call any of my cousins dull."

"Of course not, Your Grace. I merely meant that perhaps the Queen Regent will feel more comfortable with someone closer to her own age. She might even share her personal thoughts and feelings. It would be a shame if Her Grace's innermost thoughts be missed in a fit of childish carelessness."

* * *

><p>"Under the sea, little girls are green. I know, I know, I know!" Patchface sang merrily, trying to coax a smile from the young princess. Shireen may have been young but she knew what her fool was trying to do. Ever since Edric had left Dragonstone, smiling was getting harder and harder and somehow, Patchface could never replace the handsome young boy the princess had become so fond of.<p>

"Under the sea, all boys go, I know, I know, I know! The fool continued, making Shireen shudder.

"I don't like this song, Patchface," she said quietly. "Sing something else please."

* * *

><p>"It isn't fair, Sansa get's everything!" her youngest daughter screeched and Catelyn tried once again to sooth the child.<p>

"Now Arya, sweetling, Sansa is older than you. And you mustn't think that way about your lady sister."

"But it's true, Jeyne says you even love Sansa more than you love me because she's beautiful and can sing and dance and even sew. Only Jon likes me and that's because I'm like him. Am I a bastard, mother? Is that why no one likes me?"

Catelyn stared at her daughter, speechless.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" she finally asked.

* * *

><p>Ghost emitted a low growl in his throat as Gray Wind neared. True Gray Wind looked fiercer but Ghost knew if it came to a fight, he would emerge the victor. He also knew that no joy would come off that kill as nothing was worth losing a pack brother. Still, the two wolves played this game just as their masters played their games of steel in the yard. Gray Wind would get too near Lady whenever she was alone and Ghost would growl at him menacingly. It provided for good entertainment within these man-made walls. And Lady never complained.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Yes, I did try to be slightly original, not sure if it worked.


	4. Once upon a dream, we existed a little

**AN:** Written to the theme of "Historical Characters" at Valyrian_Forged on LJ.

* * *

><p>She glowed in the night with quiet beauty that spoke volumes. Her eyes shone like dismembered twins, different in appearance but in nature the same. Miniature stars to complement the Goddess they rested upon. Her pale silk locks woven from dreams of long ago, of happy memories now remaining the only trace of a long lost humanity.<p>

He has forgotten much of his life as a mortal, there is no need to remember such mundane things as kings and wars, rebellions and brothers at arms lost forever. But he remembers every single moment of her. – his star of the sea.

* * *

><p>"Promise me, Ned..."<p>

He nods, for what else can he do? Her skin is hot from fever but he cannot let go of her hand, sure that if he does, she will too. He holds her closer to him, wishing he could give her his own life's blood. His lord father gone, Brandon gone and now Lyanna too is slipping away.

"Please Ned, do not think too unkindly of me."

Once again, Eddard nods but this time, she doesn't respond. Her eyes are open but her hands are limp, and that is his final memory of his sweet sister.

* * *

><p>Princess Elia could have run, all the servants were. It wouldn't have been too hard to wrap herself and her babe in an old shawl and escape with the bedmaids. She was not noticeably Targaryen, they might not even look for her if it wasn't for the boy at her breast.<p>

No, Elia may not have been a Targaryen but she was most certainly a Martell, and abandoning her home was not an option. If the Gods decreed her blood be spilled in the red keep, then she would not spill it with her back turned to her foes.

* * *

><p>He sings with a harp because he doesn't know how to cry.<p>

He sings songs of loneliness and sorrow, songs of days gone by and opportunities lost to the wind, songs of lovers torn asunder in the cruel snows of time.

Of course, out in the battlefield, they expect songs of a different nature, of steel and fire and blood. But those bring him no joy either.

So the crowned prince continues to sing, because he doesn't know how to cry. How to defy time and culture and duty and honour, and for a few precious moments, simply be.

* * *

><p>Joanna Lannister placed a hand on her stomach protectively as she felt the babe inside move. After giving birth to twins, Lady Lannister was no stranger to the aches and anxieties that came with childbirth but lately, a terrible fear had crept in her heart, one she dared not confide to her husband. The Maester had said there was a possibility the child might... But Joanna hadn't wanted to hear more. The Gods would never be so cruel. Nonetheless, she made sure to light a candle to the Mother every day, praying for the safety of her unborn child.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> You might be seeing a lot of Lannister related works which may or may not be because its my official house at westerosorting on LJ.


	5. And the stars fell, one by one

**A/N:** More Bloodraven/Shiera goodness. This pairing needs a bigger fanbase. XD

* * *

><p>Humans are fascinating, she admits to herself in her hypocrisy as Brynden leaves her chambers. She can feel his lingering shadow on her doorstep, knows his heart is reluctant to let go not just her but anything that reminds him of her. He takes his memories with him but she knows he fears that they too will abandon him one day.<p>

"What then?" he asks with the voice of one who has no hope.

"I can make you immortal, I suppose," she muses. He stares at her forlornly, and she knows that he thinks she still doesn't understand. He doesn't want immortality, not without her. He doesn't want anything but her. And that is the only thing she cannot give him.

The next day, she asks "do you know how a star dies, my love?" He is upset at the question, doesn't want to acknowledge that his star might one day not be there. But the universe is strange and its laws even stranger. He answers with a no, and she tells him.

He doesn't visit her for the next few days.

When he does come, she sees self loathing in his eyes and she takes him into her arms, her silks absorb his tears as he chokes out how he can't stay away from her even after what she has revealed to him. She listens, all night long.

Come morning, he is all cried out and she is out of time. Her silver hair fall on his sleeping face as she gently kisses his eyelids, ready to depart. Her mismatched eyes take in his body, memorising the creases his hands and legs make on the bed silks, drinking in his marked and blemished skin.

Humans are fascinating, she confirms again. But Brynden more than most, He would stay alive to do what she couldn't, and perhaps, through him, a particle of her own being as well. She realizes with a start that she does want immortality, but only through him.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Reviews make us poor scribes happy, it is known!


	6. Ghost of a rose

**AN:** More Bloodraven/Shiera, Yes, I realize I have a problem. XD

* * *

><p>He sometimes wonders if he loves her. But what is love? He desires her for certain, only a fool would not. But his desire for her goes beyond the needs of flesh. More than her touch, he wants her face to glow softly with a smile. More than her endless limbs wrapped around him, he longs to run his fingers through her silver hair. He craves the sparkle in her eyes more than he does his own name drawn with a lusty breath from her lips.<p>

Others might pray to false Gods but Brynden knows whom he will always warship.

* * *

><p>She knows it is unwise and yet she continues to throw caution to the winds. All the summers of her lifetime put together cannot stave off the winters yet to come, and this is the excuse she gives herself whenever she tries to justify herself and Bloodraven.<p>

If there is one thing Shiera has learned to believe in, it is man's evil nature. It has never let her down, until now. For when his lordship comes to her, she cannot sense evil intent. It takes a long time to realize he only comes to her for her, and nothing else.

* * *

><p>He brings her a white rose when he can, hidden carefully under his cloak so no one would see how truly fond he is of her. She smiles when he hands it to her without a word. No words are exchanged between them but the rose somehow always finds its way in her hair the next day. And stays there until he has had a chance to pick her another.<p>

Her handmaids cannot understand why she would wear a wilted flower in her hair. This makes her smile even more, as she arranges her curls elaborately around the drooping petals.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> My theme song for this ship is now "Ghost of a Rose" by Blackmore's Night.


	7. The end is near, my dear, what now?

**AN:** Written to the theme of Fire + Ice/End of the World at Valyrian_Forged over on LJ.

* * *

><p>"Satin, the wall is yours!" Jon barely had the time to take in the steward's shocked expression before a burst of flame from the Targayren queen's white dragon rained overhead, aimed at the hordes of wights making their way blindly towards the slowly crumbling wall. Everyone had praised the Gods when the young silver queen had arrived with the dragons but only Dolorous Ed had been sensible enough to point out that while dragonfire killed wights, it also jeopardized the wall.<p>

And now the only hope they had of survival was the person no one could find. Where was Sam?

* * *

><p>If the world was ending, Dany was glad it was in fire. For surely the burn wouldn't be so bad. Her brother had said fire couldn't hurt a dragon. Perhaps that's why, when Drogon, mad in his rage, shot flame after flame at the Westerosi in King's Landing, all she felt was iciness in her heart. Quinth had always been clear but only now, as Dany watched her most beloved child turn rogue, did she realize what she would have to do for her people.<p>

"Here my love," she whispered tearfully, getting ready to kill off a part of herself.

* * *

><p>They think this is a punishment; being fed to the flames you spent your entire life worshipping. As usual, they know nothing. Because for you, the world had stopped existing the moment all the fires had gone out, only to be replaced by the chill that could only mean the other God moving amongst the shadows. Your nights had always been dark and full of terrors before He had graced your existence with his presence. And now, at your very last moments, you couldn't wish for anything more than to depart from this frigid hell in his embrace, his flames.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> I personally think these suck but house Lannister can always use the points. HEAR US ROAR!


	8. Solitaire with a song in her heart

**AN:** Just when you thought I was done with my favourite Targaryen ship, I write more on them. XD Lord Bloodraven/Shiera Seastar, of course!

* * *

><p>She knows he watches her, how can she not? Complete and unfaltering sight has its shortcomings. And lately, she has stopped wishing his eyes would be occupied otherwise. They are different, vastly so. At least she must keep telling herself that if she is to resist. His vivid scarlet orbs have no business seeking our her own mismatched gems. Neither do they have any right to look at her as if a mortal gazing into the eyes of God.<p>

She never looks back, because she knows the moment her stormy gaze collides with his infinite one, all will be lost.

* * *

><p>He doesn't do it intentionally. Or so he tells himself as his eyes automatically seek out her shadow, her silhouette, a sliver of the moonlight that makes up her pale hair. After all, he can hardly be blamed – she is simply too captivating in the way her lips blossom into a smile, in the way the gems around her pale throat glimmer in the dim candlelight, in the way her body moves with graceful purpose. No, no man can resist looking at her.<p>

But he has to try. For she is the forbidden fruit that will inevitably be his downfall.

* * *

><p>They both know the invisible walls they've created between them are crumbling down; they feel the waves of their emotion crashing against it steadily. Like the sea slowly eating away at the sands, their defences have been weakened by time and the coming snow. Another long winter is on its way and neither is sure if they will survive it. Neither is sure of much in reality, except what they want right now.<p>

They both decide to close the distance simultaneously one eve amid falling snowflakes, reaching out to seek a touch they had denied themselves for far too long.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong> Be warned, this month's theme on Valyrian_Forged is "couples". You might be seeing lots of this pairing along with some Jaime/Cersei. And reviews make this wench happy. ;)


	9. Mirroring the reflection

**AN:** I did say some Jaime/Cersei was on the way, right?

* * *

><p>"Jaime, hold still," she pouted as her twin made a bored face. The siblings had been standing face to face for almost thirty minutes now, trying on different facial expressions to see if they could mimic each other better. Cersei insisted she needed her pout to be more of a manly one while Jaime refused point blank that the shape of his eyes were too feminine.<p>

"Seven Hells! Can't we just admit we're growing up different?" the boy asked irritably, making his twin's gaze garden into a stubborn glare. They would never be different, not if she could help it.

* * *

><p>He grew up big and strong, a perfect mould for a knight and a son to be proud of. His personality spoke volumes and his sword at tourneys showed no mercy. Indeed, he was the lion himself.<p>

She grew up exquisite and beautiful beyond compare, alluring and enchanting to all those who set eyes on her. The envy of every lady in court and the pride of her house. Indeed, she was a true lioness.

But together, the twins achieved something none of them could as individuals. Perfect harmony – and the knowledge that someone will always love them beyond measure.

* * *

><p>She's never told Jaime that it was only his steadily burning green eyes that kept her going through childbirth as he held her hand. At one point, everything in the room had faded to black, except the eyes that looked just like hers, telling her that she could do it.<p>

He's never told Cersei how scared he was when she was in labour with their firstborn. There was so much blood and the child's head was all wrong. The only thing that stopped Jaime from losing his mind was her determined look, silently telling him she would not give up.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> I realize this ship isn't the most popular (especially after the appearance of Brienne, Maid of Tarth) and I always used to justify my liking for it. Until I realized I didn't really have to. I have the right to like a ship (no matter how unlikely, creepy, wrong, etc) just as much as anyone else. So yes, no more justifications, simply more fics on them. :)


	10. Impossibly perfect

**AN:** Written to the theme of "Sibling Relationships" over at Valyrian_Forged on LJ. Yes, sibling love takes on a whole new meaning with GRRM, doesn't it? The Loras/Margaery edition because it needed to be done, with a side of Renly.

* * *

><p>No one could ever understand their relationship, no one. And perhaps it was better that way. Rumours of Loras' sexuality had been floating around ever since his sister could remember but they could all be blamed on jealous lords and gossipmongers. After all, the Knight of Flowers was the desire of every woman, the envy of every man.<p>

And the love of his sister's life. Loras had been the first to ever hold her hand simply for the sake of holding it, been the first to kiss her lips just to tell her he was happy to see her, was the first to not only come inside her but to be right there with her as she took her first, tentative swallow of moon tea.

So how could she refuse when Loras suggested she wed King Renly. She had never been able to refuse her brother anything and it had worked both ways. No one could possibly understand her brother, no one could understand _them_.

But somehow, Renly did. And together, the three achieved happiness far beyond she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Reviews are a form of currency with me. XD


	11. Time Square can't shine as bright as you

**AN:** So guess who just read _The Mystery Knight?_ That's right, me! These drabbles are the result of my inner fangirl being set loose on these character. XD

* * *

><p><em>How many eyes has Bloodraven? A thousand eyes, and one. <em>

Every time she heard the saying, it was accompanied with tones if fear, admiration or a mixture of the two. She understood why smallfolk and lords alike would have such feelings regarding Brynden but what they didn't understand was her small, secret smile every time it was said.

Some took this to mean Shiera had taken the Hand to bed, others assumed sorcery was involved.

Only Shiera knew the real reason. And she smiled, because she knew that while Brynden may have thousands of eyes, one was only for her.

* * *

><p>It was on a warm evening as he lay on her bed silks, watching her pale strands slip through his fingers that Brynden confessed he didn't care much for the colours red and black. Too dramatic they were, in his opinion. And while Shiera made no object to that, she was forced to glare at him when he said that white or silver wasn't particularly striking to him either.<p>

When questioned as to what colours he did prefer, Shiera was surprised when he gazed at her face a moment and said "I can't seem to decide between green and blue."

* * *

><p>Raven's teeth they called his men, and truer words were never spoken. After the Redgrass Field, Brynden had come to her even more beautiful than before, and that was when she had made her decision.<p>

A Targaryen's dreams meant much and more, and sometimes they didn't mean anything. Well versed in the arts from a young age, Shiera had learnt to tell the difference between the two. And now was the time to make it a reality. Because a hundred years from now, she would be gone but a raven will live on.

Amid the long awaited winter to come.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: as you can see, time has done nothing to my love of Bloodraven/Shiera, except maybe strengthen it. Also, a new game has started on Westerosorting (on LiveJournal) so I'd like to take this moment to wish all competing Houses the best OF luck. HEAR US ROAR!


	12. When beauty becomes inconsequential

**AN**: The Loras/Margaery incest edition. XD Written for the Tyrell theme for double the points on valyrian_forged over on LJ.

* * *

><p>It never occurred to Lady Margaery Baratheon to doubt that she would be saved from the Faith. Just as she never doubted that all that happened between her brother and the late King Renly would never come to light. What she did doubt however, was when her brother would come back to court. They were saying that Loras was hurt but one mouth told of how badly he was while another swore he rose from the fire like an avenging God, fully healed.<p>

To her, it didn't matter how hurt he was, what mattered was that he returned, and soon.

* * *

><p>Loras was back but hesitant. It was silly how he was afraid to show her his face. How could he ever be hideous to her? He would always be the boy who showed her how to skip stones on water, the knight who explained the tricks behind jousting, the man who taught her to kiss.<p>

When she finally saw him, it was the most beautiful sight she had seen in a long time. She told him as much before gathering him in his arms as he cried. His wounds were fresh, but Margaery knew with time, they too would heal.

* * *

><p>She had gathered very early on that Cersei Lannister bore her nothing but ill will. Fortunately for Margaery, she was a better actor than her Good Mother. After all, one shouldn't let the enemy know they were aware of the tactics being put into play.<p>

Margaery was not nervous though, because she had Loras with her. And nothing could ever go wrong as long as her brother was around. Sometimes, Margaery got the same feeling from the Queen Regent's brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, but she dismissed it. After all, why would one send away their greatest source of strength?

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Once again, congrats to House Sparkly for winning Game Seven at westerosorting on LJ.


End file.
